The Seven Days Project
by ZS0
Summary: A traumatized Andrei Morlach recalls a period of high school life with Nicolae Carpathia.
1. Group 6

**Author: **MidnightReverie

**Note: **This fanfiction contains OC's, but is Mary Sue/Bob Whatever-free. Time and place is set in Romania just before Nicolae Carpathia becomes President of the country. Before continuing, read the warnings.

**Rating: **PG13

**WARNINGS: **death, original characters (Mary and Bob free, though), unbeta'ed, use of 'h'-word.

**Genres: **General, Dark, Angst, spiritual (warfare), drama, Christian and Anti-Christ stuff.

**Summary: **A traumatized Andrei Morlach recalls a period of high school with Nicolae Carpathia.

**The Seven Days Project**

**Chapter 1**

_How could he?_

As Nicolae Carpathia made an end to the speech, done charismatically and yet humbly as ever, I made an end to the television's sounds and images ruling the living room. Was it possible for him; to become president of Romania? Certainly, it would only be a matter of weeks! Even days?

Little Eugen sitting on my lap started to whine about wanting to see his cartoons. As I lifted him up, holding him in the armpits, he seemed ready to burst into tears. I pulled him back in my arms and soothed the boy. There was no stopping when Romanian television constantly raves about the country's current pride.

"Aww, no. There are no cartoons today," I smiled. "'Cause of Nicolae." I added.

I rose from the sofa as I caught myself once again saying his personal name.

I brought the boy, fast asleep already, to his bed. I closed the door and stealthily went past our bedroom, not wanting to interrupt Daciana's nap. Seeing her peacefully resting eased my heart, she should be healing from her illness by now. Then I went back to the living room. Once I had told her vaguely about the affair I had prior to our marriage. She understood somehow that I wished not to speak about it. That is probably because it is done and over with. Yet now it turned out to be different. Secretly I wanted Daciana to know whom it actually concerned, so that she could finally stop wondering why I happen to dislike that very much loved face on the television. Why I snap randomly at that guy every time he intrudes into my home.

No, let's just keep it between me and God. Let that be enough. She does not need to know the details.

I sat down on the sofa again for a moment, and then leaned my head on the small pillow at the supporting side, trying to catch sleep. Unfortunately I could not shake off those memories again; the haunting feeling of being drugged and a rising urge of sinful passion prevailing. The very reason it had crept into my very house, with my wife and my child, in the living room was just too much. It was there again and it would soon take over the whole country. Unease worsened. I stopped the trail of thoughts. God help me. I opened my eyes. There was a notation book and a pen on the salon table in front of me. Formerly I had decided to use the book for my work, but I kept forgetting to take it with me. I stared blankly at it, thinking about what to do. Wondering if it made sense to recall the period to release it in my writings, I grabbed the pen. Daciana once told me it was a good thing to write down the thoughts and experiences of the day, whether it had been good or not. It never made sense to me. Why would I have all those things written down to 'remember'? I guess I shall throw this in a bin when I finish. Let's see if her theory works. After a few minutes of refreshing my memory of the beginning, I wrote.

**Day 1: Friday morning**

High school classmates agreed about the melodic name; it was the name of a special person. Yet it was nothing unusual. Back then, I was not the only one infatuated with Nicolae Carpathia. Simply everyone loved to be in his presence. We felt he was a genuine young man with a bright mind. A very intellectual guy, so there was no wonder why the teachers adored him. All men, women, guys and girls; all idolized. I was one of the few who did not show off my fondness of Nic- him. I guess it had to do with my own ego, not to show off to Nicolae- _...I give up_. However, everyone did. Catch his attention and be smiled at? Was it magic or something? Whatever did he do to get such a reputation? I still wonder.

On a Friday morning, I circled down the damp hallways of the school. Before entering the classroom, I waited for my friend Trajan. He usually got late to school, unlike a certain other person. Trajan was one of my best friends during primary and secondary school. He was not smart, but I enjoyed hanging out with him.

During the wait, I peeked through the parted curtains. So then I could see our history teacher listening, nodding occasionally, to whoever had come early. Someone who was in the front seats near the entrance. Take a guess who always sits there? A moment ago, I wanted to get ahead of the early bird so I could brag about my early entrance. However, I would rather wait for Trajan, instead of talking to Mr Farn on my own. Previously the old man announced this would be the first day of a new invented, the so-called "Seven Days Project". It would be a history group assignment with a subject of our own choice. It had been called a Seven Days Project and not a week project, as it would not include the weekends. The project would end the second Monday from now on. Latecomers shall get the lowest grade possible. Piece of cake, _I thought_.

I heard the rest of my classmates coming. Trajan was walking in the front, holding up his hand. We greeted with a handshake. One might say that is quite formal, but for us it was a friendly gesture. As the two of us walked in as the first of the batch, I immediately caught sight of Carpathia staring right up at me.

"Good morning Andrei." It seemed he just stopped penning in his agenda. A bright smile appeared.

"Good mornin'." I replied before strolling three seats behind him, followed by Trajan.

As I sat down, I shortly glanced to the front. The blonde was greeted by many others and of course, being the polite and humble guy, he greeted back. You could not say he wanted to be popular, but who wouldn't? I was not a popular person; there would always be someone who would exceed.

Trajan growled a little, at that I glanced to the side.

"What is it?" I asked him. My friend looked from the front to me. On his face had appeared a scowl.

"I was ignored." He mumbled. The voice was low. "He didn't greet me at all."

"What?" I blurted out.

"You're so lucky." In a tone clouded over with envy. Trajan attempted a smile, but instead it came off stupidly.

"...what?" I raised an eyebrow. What the heck was he talking about?

Trajan smiled sheepishly, nodding to the front. "Him."

If the law of physics would allow it, my face would turn blue, as I could feel Trajan radiating with jealousy. Nervously I spun to the other side, proceeded to open my bag to get my history study tools. As I finished I caught a short glance of him, now turning his head.

_Him_, as Trajan had put it so nicely.

"Don't talk as if he's the president." I finally replied my neighbour, sighing.

"He IS the class president." Trajan answered smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

What do we have here? A sudden increase of brain cells? On the other hand, was it I not standing this idiocy?

"Oh please. You know what I mean, Trajan." I continued, not amused at my friend's unforeseen idiotic behaviour. "He's not the president"

I repeat: He's _not_ the president. _God help me now!_

"But you have to agree he could do much better than Haldev!" Haldev was the president of Romania at the time.

"Haldev is good enough." I replied.

"Are you kidding? He's an egg, Andrei." Trajan commented and I was sure he had been of good opinion not too recently.

"Good morning class!" Mr Farn's loud words were spoken, croaking all over the place. At this all silenced.

"As you all know this is the first day of your project, which we already had discussed past Monday. I assume you all got those manuals I handed out back then. The only thing unfortunately is that we couldn't make it in time to form groups. Before you ask, it will be in groups of four."

Mr Farn's mouth closed, and then smirked. His gaze went to the seat behind me.

"Yes Silvia."

"Can we choose the members ourselves?" The girl asked.

"No." The teacher confirmed. The class began to groan and complain. I briefly looked at Trajan. Weren't we supposed to choose? I was completely sure of it he said that last Monday. The disappointment could be felt. Mr Farn's glance went to the front, after silence fell again, slowly folding his hands.

"Nicolae?"

"Sir, how is the subject chosen?"

"You'll discuss about it within the group. Try to choose a subject that fits well within the members' interests."

I saw him nod at this answer.

"No more questions?" Mr Farn asked before continuing. "Well then, I believe I explained it clearly during the previous class. Now let's form the groups."

He came from behind the old teacher's table, slowly as if he could almost collapse to the floor. Several in the class gasped. All of us must have been scared to death for the old man. That was a pun indeed. As Mr Farn finally stood directly in front of the class, no objects hindering him, he elevated his long wooden cane over the class. The students in the front row backed away at the unstable man's action. As if he could poke out the eyes of the people with that cane. Mr Farn's supported himself by placing the free hand on the table, while pointing the cane in the air, and in result caused the arm to tremble violently. On his face appeared a grimace.

"Twenty-four pupils." He counted the seats. I saw he excluded Constantin who was supposed to sit in front of me. In the corner of my eye I saw Nicolae tried to suppress a disturbed smile. One would think he could burst into laughter anytime at the man's silliness. Behind me I could hear gasps and begs to let Mr Farn stop. The old man really looked as if he was going to set up a new world order, ordering the students according to the respective world parts. It would have been hilarious if it were not for his handicap and his age. Silent pleads and occasional gulps rose in the air. I wanted to bury my face in my hands.

"Please." I quietly choked out, no more! I did not want to see a man fall dead in here!

"One, two, three, four, five six!" In shaking words he numbered the columns, pointing the cane at each, ending with my row. "There!" His loud voice overwhelmed the room.

Everyone went silent as he lowered the cane. I could only hear the old man's panting.

"Six groups." Mr Farn exhaled.

The class was breathless. The sudden panic was over. Mr Farn ordered us to get busy with the project already. I glanced at Trajan, who went to the front without saying a word, and then discovered Nicolae was looking at me. Right. He was in my column. Silvia, the girl who sat behind me, had gotten up. She seemed very excited, although I knew she whined every class about how she hated history. Nicolae made his way to my table and so did she. There was still that empty table in front of me. Silvia took Trajan's seat as the other went to sit in Constantin's.

"Here are the papers, Andrei." She handed me her manual.

"Thanks." I said, pulling a pen from my pocket. "Constantin is missing. Then I guess it's up to us to choose a subject."

"That is not very fair." Nicolae responded.

"Yeah." Silvia agreed. "But we can't phone him in them middle of class.""

"Who said we're going to phone him? Let's choose a subject. I'm sure he doesn't mind..." I told them. Both seemed to agree. So was I going to take the lead? I peeked at the manual. It did not seem to matter on who was to lead the group.

"Okay, so we have to fill these in." Silvia said as she observed the papers. "Uhh... what was our group number?"

"Six." Nicolae smiled.

She wrote the number down, and then proceeded to fill in the names of the members.

"What about the subject?" I asked. Silvia hummed thoughtfully and Nicolae seemed to think. My mind spun around the usual subjects; Colonialism, the World Wars I and II, the Cold War, the period of Terrorism...

"United Nations."

My trail of thoughts was interrupted. Silvia's gaze met mine. Nicolae stared intently at the paper; ready to fill in the subject. Was this okay?

"Yes." Nicolae added to his suggestion. I was slightly taken back at my inner question being answered.

"Silvia?" He asked, looking up from the paper.

"Yes, that's great." She replied contently.

"Andrei?" Nicolae requested, gazing sharply in my eyes.

"Yes, wonderful." I smiled and deeply captivated with Nicolae being pleased.

**End of chapter 1: Group 6**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Lethal Melange

_I thought you were there, but it was just my imagination._

_Every time I looked._

**The Seven Days Project**

**Chapter 2**

The following two days were not of importance as it happened to be a weekend: Saturday and Sunday. I do not remember much but having hung out with the guys and with Trajan. However I only discovered after a week that it had become clear that my best friend distanced from me. In first instance I blamed it all on him and the situation. After all, what could I do about it? We never got to choose the project members ourselves! As days progressed I started realizing I did the same to him. For darker reasons our falling relationship as childhood friends did not come to me. One of these had to do by focus on another but him. I could not help it. So it was all lost, even now.

**Day 2: Monday**

Constantin, the group member who had gotten ill on Friday, did not respond to our calls on his cell phone before weekend. At school on Monday we managed to get his home number. His mother had responded to the call, and according to Silvia, the boy had caught flu; Constantin would recover soon and we would pay him a visit on Tuesday.

I went home, before heading to the library. After entering my room I dumped my school accessories on the floor, then immediately departed. After a short five-minute walk, close to the library, I turned around the corner finding myself bumping into Trajan.

"Yo Trajan." I said, not too enthusiastically as he looked a bit peeved. If I remember correctly he was furiously radiating with envy again.

"Oh hi Andrei." Trajan replied dully. Obviously I could hear he was in a bad mood. I couldn't help wondering what just happened.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Doing fine, just… fine." He said after a short painful silence. Then he closed the distance between us, our shoulders made contact. I tried to think of something to say back, but only stared into his seemingly tired eyes. "I just met up with him, he's waiting for you."

After these words I started to sprint to the library as fast as I could. After arriving in front of the entry I realized having forgotten about Trajan. I gazed back to the place where we met, but he seemed to have left already. At that moment I started to feel so incredibly stupid. What's going on with me? What a friend I was! Though, I decided not to go after him as I had to meet up with the others. Wondering why Trajan would not even say his name, I entered. That was the last time I ever thought about my friend again.

"Andrei!" A female voice called.

It was Silvia.

"Hey." I said to her cheery. "You're early!"

"I live nearby, Andrei, and so does Nicolae." She answered rather proudly, then grinning. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Speaking of him... Where is he?" I said while observing the area. Usually the place was packed with scholars, students and elders, however this time the library had a peaceful atmosphere.

"Oh, he's checking the catalogue." Silvia responded rather uninterested, her voice fading away slowly.

"Allright then, let's go to him."

The girl turned and I followed her to the computer area a couple of meters up. Nicolae seated in front of a computer, intensively typing in from what I could assume were keywords. The blond glanced away from the screen to see us arriving. Before rising from his chair he unplugged a memory stick from the computer.

"Come, let us go upstairs."

We arrived in one of the plenty study chambers on the second floor with the elevator. Apparently Nicolae got hold of what seemed to be a rather obscure student-only area. Perhaps obscure because I had not been there before even after visiting the library many times. The place had an expensive feeling to it and any object in it could be classified as brand new. Decorative plants were set up for the final touch to the white-painted walls and the crystal clear mirrors. The afternoon rays shone in through the windows before Nicolae turned on the lights. Now the size of the room seem to begin it was bigger than it actually was. In the centre stylish silver tables with six very comfortable eyeing chairs were placed. Simply said, if there was a heaven in the world of interior, this would be it. I must have skipped a heart beat as I saw at what kind of place he had brought us to; in such an ordinary day of a Romanian high scholar.

Silvia, who was full of admiration as well, strolled through the chamber, observing and gasping like a little girl. I made my way to a pair of slick computers.

"Marvelous. How were you able to get this room?" I asked him as he seated in the chair close to me. It seemed like a home to him.

"Oh, I have contacts here." Nicolae answered rather proudly and gestured me to sit down. "It was my wish to claim a property in this modern building."

"Really? You're so lucky to have this!" Silvia exclaimed as I took seat next to him. The auburn haired girl had halted in front of the tall windows, through which could be seen the breathtaking view of the town. I had forgotten how beautiful Cluj could actually be.

"Luck is at my side, I presume. I felt incredibly honored that the authorities answered to my request. Please have a seat."

"Nicolae, so what do you use this room for?" I asked, ignoring the last sentence. His blue eyes flickered briefly before answering.

"In general I use it to get quick access to the library. See that?" Nicolae pointed at the collection on another table next to the shelves. There were about ten books stapled. All varied in sizes and colors. "I already collected the most relevant books to our chosen subject."

The tree of us went to the book staple and skimmed through them.

"Nice found, Nicolae. Thanks."

"No problem. Take a couple of these."

"Let's have Constantin some read too." I said, reserving our ill team member two books. "Mind if I look at these shelves?"

"Go ahead Andrei."

I went to the shelves in the corner as Silvia and Nicolae went to read the chosen books. In the collection there were encyclopedias, business and cultural books of which most were in the English language.

After a while I discovered Nicolae seemed to be learning some languages. I recognized French, Russian, Spanish, English… Chinese and Arabic? I had been interested in the latter before and for the first time I observed a book of that kind. After a couple of pages I noticed Nicolae had been keeping an eye on me for a while. I put the book back to its place and glanced to the right for the rest of his collection.

…black books, and so…

"Andrei?" Nicolae asked. I looked up and saw the blond standing next to me.

"Hm?"

"Shall we read them at home? Tomorrow we can sort out the relevant parts."

"Sounds fine."

Silvia and I left the library rather quickly. After saying goodbye to her I walked up some further and then turned facing the library. On the second floor in that obscure corner there were lights on. Was he going to stay there? Then I moved on.

**Home**

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I turned on the lights in the hall, before announcing. "I'm home."

"Dear, we're in the living room." I heard my mother's voice.

"How does the project fare?" That was dad.

"We're doing great." I said in optimism as I entered the room, after dropping my bag near the stairs.

"Oh we have a guest here!" He said and then proudly. "Here he is, Stefan, my son Andrei."

Nervously I smiled at the dark haired man in a fair suit. He got up from his chair to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Stefan Badea."

"Likewise. I'm Andrei."

"I am your father's school friend. Final exams are coming right? I just heard from your parents you're doing very well in your study. One of the best, I hear. My compliments. Keep it up like that." He smiled at me.

"Thank you sir."

**Day 3: Tuesday**

The next day we came over at Constantin's place. I would describe him as a sickly, slow and lazy person. Yet we had a lot in common in terms of music, movies and games. Sometimes we would exchange some stuff.

Doorbell. Pause.  
Knock knock.

There was a screech as he opened the door.

"Sup?"

"Pff..." The very pale face showed the obvious. No joke, so he was sick indeed.

"Hope you get better." I replied at his complaint. "Am I the first?"

"Not at all. Silvia and you-know-who just arrived."

"Nicolae?"

I could barely hear a whispered "No." as he closed the door.

"Farn." He said under his breath.

Right, I had almost forgotten he was one of the ill-fated to have a teacher living next door. Constantin absolutely hated it when the old man visited for a so called 'cup of tea'. From what I heard he kept bothering the guy about homework, particularly history, and a lot more badly… harassing his poor widowed mother. I absolutely cringed when he first told me about it. His mother even contemplated about moving. I think she never had the guts to tell Farn to get the hell out of her house, her son's school life and her own life.

Now it seemed she was out of town for the day.

"Who is it?" The old man's voice came from the living room.

"It's me, Andrei." I said to the man in the chair as I walked in, meanwhile wondering why in the world we decided to come over here. Well, there was nothing you could do about it.

"Hello sir."

The doorbell rang.

"Must be Nicolae." Mr. Farn commented.

Constantin sat up again.

"No just wait here. I'll open the door." I said.

"No let me!" Silvia added.

"It's fine. I'm not that sick."

In the end Mr. Farn, Constantin and Silvia insisted to go with me. I opened the door in embarrassment. Was that really needed? Nicolae stood there. First lifting an eyebrow at the event, but then warmly smiling at all of us, appearing to be content. Suddenly I felt something I could not imagine to feel when he gave that smile. Some kind of horror crept in me and I could not let go ever since.

"Why hello there." He greeted.

We greeted back and then the four of us resumed working on the project with Farn watching our backs. It actually was fine to have that teacher there as advisor. So it fared very well and we had a very great chance to get a high grade for the project! Our group spirit was uplifting, until Constantin fell into a series of bad coughs.

"You alright?" I asked the guy.

"No man, it just won't go away... I had 'm for weeks." Constantin dreadfully replied.

Then Nicolae searched in his bag for something.

"Hmm…"

I remember this as the least articulate I had ever heard him.

The young man handed Constantin a small sack of… spices.

"This is for against the coughs and other sickness. Add this to tea if you like."

Constantin stared at it for a few seconds, seemingly surprised. "Does that work at all?" He wondered.

"I tell you the truth." Nicolae emphasized as a 'never doubt me' and then added rather mysteriously: "It will be bliss to your soul."

"Let me, let me." Silvia chirped, picking the sack of spices out of his hand, then went to the kitchen.

"So Nicolae, is it okay if we drink along?" Mr. Farn curiously asked, looking away from the television.

"Of course. I will drink too."

In the end Mr. Farn, Constantin, Silvia, Nicolae and I all drank of the tea that was made. For some reason we started loosening up a bit… Constantin did not cough once since then and his face seemed less pale after that. It was amazing!

**Home again**

'How come?' I wondered by myself when I came home. 'What were the ingredients?'

I thought it might be handy stuff for my father to get…

Wow, I heard a lot of talk coming from the living room. Heavy debate. Were my parents fighting or what? Was it the tv?

"Dad?" I shouted out, still hyper of the tea. "You there?"

Suddenly there was a silence.

"Yes dear?" My mom asked. "Stefan came over to visit again." The tone of her voice indicated her bitter mood.

"Uh, I asked for dad…" I walked in and saw them at the dining table. My parents were on one side and Stefan Badea on the other side. They seemed pretty serious, the very opposite of my relaxed and joyful behavior. I held back the urge of saying an inappropriate 'Yo!'

There was a book on the table and for some reason I sensed some kind of danger. At least I thought so. Did that man have something to do with it? It seemed normal on the outside… I went to the table, facing my father.

"What is it, Andrei?" The same tone as my mom. My own mood dropped to zero.

"Well, I just got back from a friend who was pretty ill. Another guy gave him some herbals against the sickness and it seems to work greatly. I thought it might help against your weekly migraine." I told him. I knew how badly he wanted to get rid of it. Dad had this ever since he was a boy. Every Friday night he would get a headache and wouldn't be able to sleep.

"You have migraine?" Stefan asked my father. He seemed quite worried and not bitter at all.

"Yes." Dad said.

"He can heal you." The man replied. "If you believe."

What did he say? Nicolae can heal him? "Uh who, sir?" I asked kindly as possible, to be more sure.

"God."

Stefan smiled at me and I made a face of unbelief. Then my gaze went to the table.

On the center of it my eyes found an opened book.

The Bible!

**End of chapter 2: Lethal Melange**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
